


The Start of a New Adventure - Star People AU Septiplier

by Linadoon



Series: Star People - A (uncalled for) Septiplier Space AU [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtuber RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Family, Fluff, Gifts, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Slice of Life, Star People Mythology, mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: Jack had been doing some research about the Humanoid race.Because, even though he knew that Stars were their oldest ancestors, almost everything of their culture, behavior and biology was different. Jack wanted to be sure that he would know even the most basic things, since he wanted to make the best of the time they spent together.Oh, why did Humanoids have such short lives?-A small sequel One-Shot for the Septiplier Star People AU.(May be read separatedly)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Septiplier
Series: Star People - A (uncalled for) Septiplier Space AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977778
Kudos: 7





	The Start of a New Adventure - Star People AU Septiplier

**Author's Note:**

> Important note:  
> This was written a long time ago, so I have a few details about the life of the youtubers that I knew back them. Things have changed in these few years. But since I am just posting this as a closure for the Star People story, I haven't changed anything.  
> -  
> A small little gift One-Shot for all my dear readers of the Star People AU.

Jack had been doing some research about the Humanoid race.

Because, even though he knew that Stars were their oldest ancestors, almost everything of their culture, behavior and biology was different. Jack wanted to be sure that he would know even the most basic things, since he wanted to make the best of the time they spent together.

Oh, why did Humanoids have such short lives? Jack would be just some years past 3000 years old by the time Mark dies… But the Star didn’t like to think about it, nor did the Humanoid. He wanted to make Mark happy during this time, small as it could be for a Star.

There were some things of Mark’s culture that Jack still didn’t understand much.

Luckily enough, Mark’s family accepted Jack easily, welcoming him as a new son and brother in the warmest way possible. Still, when related to Mark’s mother, Jack could notice that… There seemed to be something there; what it was, he didn’t know, but he knew it existed.

It was just later, by their fourth year together, that Jack got to understand what was going on.

Mark and Jack went back to Clilion to celebrate a holiday, that didn’t have an official name for some unknown reason… Humanoids had curious customs. Mark’s family just called it a Friendly Reunion. It was a day to gather family and friends and be thankful for everything that happened during that year, celebrating the end of winter and beginning of summer that happened at that exact day.

He was called to participate, and since the last two years were quite fun, of course, he was accepting to join for a third time.

They arrived at the backyard of the house where they met for the first time, and as soon as Sam touched the ground and opened a door, Chica pushed by the two people trying to exit and started rolling on the grass.

“Chica! You just took a bath!” Mark whined as Jack helped him up – the Star had floated away from Chica as soon as she moved, while Mark was thrown away ungracefully.

“Leave ‘er. She’s a dog. A Golden one, but a dog nonetheless.” Jack chuckled at said dog while Sam returned to his bracelet.

To think that, when the Miladanu were considered extinct, they were viewed as majestic, mythical creatures. But, in a way or another, they were still like normal animals – just way more intelligent.

“It has been so long since we’ve been here, I wanted her to be presentable!” Mark continued complaining. Chica huffed, still rolling around, and Jack chuckled again. “What did she say?”

“That she is makin’ herself presentable.” The Star Lieutenant laughed louder as his boyfriend rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

“Fine, whatever, do as you wish, Chica-bica!” Mark waved away his dog’s huffs and laid a hand on Jack’s lower back. “Come on, mom and Tom must be waiting.” They heard barking that Chica soon answered to. “And the dogs too…”

A soft twinkling grabbed Jack’s attention and he looked down at his wrist, noticing the little blue and green eye staring up at him from the golden bracelet.

“Sorry Sam, I think it’s better yeh stay there.” He smiled as Sam rolled their pupil all around, showing how they weren’t pleased. “Yeh know these aren’t Star People, Sam, they are not used ta Septic Stars. Mark said he wants ta present some new friends today, d’yeh really want them ta be freaked out?” Sam rolled again and twinkled one more time before finally rolling to look at the inside of the bracelet, turning golden in the process. “I’m sorry…”

“They’ll be fine.” Mark smiled, parring Jack’s shoulder. “We can present them to the others later. Come on.”

Jack was slightly nervous of meeting Mark’s friends. He had already met Bob and Wade, and they were such great guys. The duo accepted Jack into their friendship circle right away, almost as if they had already been friends for years! And, as much as Mark assured him that his other friends would be just as acceptable of him, it was a bit scary.

The back door of the house opened and Tom walked off, together with his mom’s dogs. They ran over to the guest, mainly to Chica, who started jumping around with them – it was amazing how Chica was still able to be delicate when excitedly playing with her new smaller friends.

“What are you two doing out here instead of entering?” Tom smiled and hugged his younger brother tightly. “Glad you could come!”

“Hey, Tom, it’s good to see you.” Mark chuckled. “Is everyone here already?”

“No, not everybody, just Bob and Wade.” And then he turned to Jack. “Hey, Jack.” He hugged the Star just as tightly. “It’s been so long. How are you?”

“I’m fine, happy ta be here!” Jack smiled.

“Come on, let’s go in.”

Jack took in a deep breath as he entered the Fischbach’s residence. It was such a nice, warm and cozy place, it made him remember his parents’ house back at his home planet. He had created some really good memories in that place, with Mark, his family and friends. To think they had been together for just four Clilion years…

“Hey, Jack! Mark! Finally!” The Star heard the well know voice of Bob coming from the living room.

“Hey, Bob, Wade!” Jack said back with a smile.

The four shared some hugs, happy of seeing each other after a whole year apart. The two Humanoid’s quickly started asking what the couple was up to, always interested on hearing more about what happens out there in space. There wasn’t much to tell, beside the small jobs Mark and Jack had to take care of, being a Guardian and a Charioteer respectively – even though it was basically the same job.

In the middle of the conversation, there was a knock on the door and Tom walked over to answer it. Jack then noticed he hadn’t seen Mark’s mom yet…

The door opened and two men and a lady walked inside. The first one to walk inside was a blue haired guy, who hugged Tom excitedly, talking in a loud, high pitched voice, before taking some steps back to let the girl who was behind him share a hug with Tom as well. Jack noticed when the blue haired guy’s eyes focused on him. Jack knew his name, that was Ethan, together with his girlfriend (someone who’s name Jack couldn’t remember for the live of his…). The other guy who came in was taller, with a messy, curly brown hair, and was carrying all the gifts for the three of them.

Mark got up from his seat, pulling Jack up with him and walking over to the new-comers.

“Mark!” Ethan smiled when seeing his friend, quickly hugging him in the same way he did with Tom. “Man, it has been so long!”

“Hi, Ethan.” Mark chuckled, patting the boy’s back before pulling away and turning to the Star boy. “Jack, these are Ethan, Mika and Tyler.” Mark presented them. “Guys, this is Jack.”

“Hi! Nice ta meet yeh!” Jack smiled. He hoped he could give a good first impression.

“Wow, so you really are… Wow…!” Was all that Ethan seemed capable of saying while looking Jack up and down.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Jack chuckled, he was already used to being stared at that way.

“Geez, Ethan, where are your manners?” Mika pushed Ethan’s shoulder slightly and then smiled at Jack. “Don’t mind him. Hi, I’m Mika. It’s so good to meet you finally!”

“So you’re the guy Mark has been talking about. It’s good to finally see that you are real. Hi, Tyler.” Tyler took a step forward, reaching a hand for Jack, who politely accepted it with a laugh. “But, just so you know, you still have time to turn back.”

“Um… What d’yeh mean?” Jack asked, confused.

“I mean, Mark here is an asshole, you know.” Tyler pointed to his friend, who was glaring at him with an exaggeratedly offended expression.

“Tyler!” Ethan and Mika cried out, but were both laughing.

“He’s not an asshole…” Jack said softly, wanting to protect his boyfriend’s honor, even though he knew they were just joking around.

“Oh, that he is.” Wade chimed in from the couch. “Don’t let that baby face trick you. Tyler is right, Mark is a major asshole.”

“Oh my god, fuck you, guys!” Mark whined exasperated, what only made everybody in the room laugh out loud.

“You all better stop cursing if you don’t want to spend the holiday outside!” A well-known voice said from the kitchen.

“Sorry, mom.” Mark smiled at his mom, quickly wrapping his arms around her small form.

“My Marky, it’s been so long.” She smiled, patting his fluffy hair and then trying to fix it as he pulled away. “You look good, have you been eating correctly?” Mark rolled his eyes and nodded, trying to get away from her hands. She eventually turned to Jack. “And Jack.”

The lady smiled, and patted the Star’s arm softly, before finally opening her arms to him. Jack accepted the offered hug. She was soft and warm, just like his own mother, it was nice.

“It’s so good to have you back.” She said once pulling away, her hand reaching up to cup her son’s cheek. “Honestly, you two should try visiting more often.”

“Yeah, we know.” Mark said and Jack smiled at him. He knew the Humanoid missed his family, just as much as Jack missed his from time to time. “But the space out there is surprisingly busier than I thought it was…”

“And ye’ve just been around fer four years, can yeh believe it?” Jack said, chuckling as Mark pushed his shoulder ever so slightly.

“Well, good thing is that you two are here.” The older lady chuckled.

She said hello to the new-comers, before going back to the kitchen. Mika and Tom offered to help her with the dinner and Mark did so too, forcing Jack to sit his ass on the couch and stay with his friends, even though he wanted to help – just like he had done the last two years he had come to the celebration.

Soon other two friends of Mark arrived, and Jack couldn’t help but press his hands together in an anxious manner. This time they were two ladies. One of them was Amy, the other Kathrin. Jack had seen Kathrin once, but never really got to talk to her much. She was a nice, funny lady, and he honestly liked her company.

Who Jack was actually feeling kind of anxious about was the other lady.

Amy. She was a pretty girl, with her painted brown hair and the nicely done make up. She smiled warmly when entering the room, quickly being introduced to Jack, telling him how she liked his green hair. Jack blushed and thanked her. She was Mark’s ex-girlfriend.

It wasn’t like Jack felt threatened by her or anything – well, maybe a little. He was pretty confident and he knew Mark liked him, but seeing Amy for the first time made him think about her and his boyfriend together. She was pretty, intelligent and fun, no wonder Mark would like her. Honestly, Jack found it nice that they were in good terms after breaking up, still calling each other good friends and hanging out as if they had never had romantic feelings towards each other. Jack liked Amy, she was a nice girl.

Jack was focused on the talk that Ethan had started as the girls sat down and Mark had joined them again, sitting beside his Star boyfriend. When, suddenly, the big bulky colorful object sitting in a desk by the sofa started ringing loudly, almost making Jack jump on his seat… Again. Mark chuckled and calmed him down with a soft baby talk that made Jack slap him in the arm. No matter how many times it happened, Jack was always surprised when the damn thing called “phone” started ringing.

“I’ll get it.” Tom jumped from his seat and reached for the telephone as Ethan asked Jack if he didn’t know what a telephone was. “Hello? Oh, hi! Happy Holiday! Yeah… It’s great to hear from you, how is everybody? Uhum…” He looked over to Mark. “Yeah, he is here.”

“That’s definitely Dee.” Mark said to Jack with a smile.

Mark hadn’t told much to Jack about his stepmother, Dee, he simply mentioned he had one from time to time. Jack wondered what it was like to have divorced parents, with them marrying other people and creating a new family…They had never truly met each other, only been able to talk through that “phone” thingy.

“She wants to talk to you.” Tom eventually said, pointing the phone to Mark.

The red-haired was quick to get up.

“Hey, Dee, how--” He didn’t get to finish. “Yeah, yeah, geez, I know…” He chuckled, his smile wide enough to make his small eyes almost disappear. Jack smile, wondering what the lady was saying on the other side to make him smile like that. “Yes, I’ve been planning on doing so, don’t worry! Yeah… I promise. Oh, Jack?”

The Star smiled when hearing his name, shooting Mark a curious stare as Mark leaned against the wall, looking at him by the side of his eyes. Talking to Dee was always… An experience.

“Yeah, he is here… Sure thing…” He smiled even more, making quick hand gestures for Jack to come over, who quickly did so. “Yeah, I’ll pass it to him. Sure, love you. Bye.” Mark smiled widely to Jack, passing the phone to him. “Get ready.”

Jack held back a chuckle as he pressed the phone to his ear.

“Hello…?” He asked.

“Oh my god! Finally!” Dee almost screamed, making Jack flinch and push the phone away a little. Everybody in the room laughed at the image. “So good to talk to you once more, Jack!”

“Ah, y-yes, it is great ta talk ta yeh again.” Jack chuckled softly.

“Oh, such a cute accent!” She giggled, what made Jack blush a deep gold. She always mentioned his accent. “It has been so long! How are you? What have you two boys been up to?”

As they talked, Jack remembered their first conversation. How Dee spoke almost non-stop, first asking Jack about himself (his likes, dislikes, and other things that had Jack wondering if they were important to known when meeting someone new on Clilion culture), and then asking him about his relationship to Mark (said Humanoid blushed deeply as Jack answered certain questions, blue eyes stuck on him, as the people in the room laughed loudly), and then some other stuff Jack almost didn’t register very well.

This time it was his turn to tell her a few Star related things. He was sure she didn’t understand or knew some of the things he was talking about, but she listened with apparent interest.

“You better tell her to stop or both our telephone bills will be through the roof!” Mrs. Fischbach said, coming out of the kitchen. “It’s time to eat anyway.”

Jack quickly said his goodbyes to Dee, following the others to the dining table. Stars didn’t need to eat, but he never said no to the cooking of Sunok (she continuously asked him to call her that, or “mom”, and that was so sweet). The dining was mainly silent, but soon the boys started with some silly, and often stupid, conversation in between bites.

It was so nice and comfortable, the whole place was filled with laughter, good food and warmth. It made Jack remember the Dance Celebration, it had almost the same feeling, but still… It had its own atmosphere, giving the Star a feeling had never felt before, but that he enjoyed very much. And he couldn’t help but feel even warmer when Mark’s hand grabbed his, that was resting on the table.

After dinner, Jack offered to help Sunok and the girls, but his help was promptly refused, as the matriarch told him to sit down and enjoy the rest of the holiday. It was almost time to open the gifts.

Gift sharing and opening was something Jack was used to and he soon engaged in it with the same excitement of a little child during their Light Day. He blushed deeply when noticing many of the gifts were for him and Mark, but as Bob said “you two are always out there, it’s not always that we get to give gifts to you guys, so you better take it all”. The Star noticed though, that his Humanoid boyfriend didn’t seem as excited as he was, actually Mark seemed a bit nervous, as if he wasn’t sure about something. Jack made a mental note to question him about it, but later, he didn’t want to stop Mark from opening the gifts he got from his friends.

Then Mark walked up to him.

“I’ve got you a gift.” He smiled, and he seemed a bit fidgety, almost as if embarrassed. He had a box inside his hand, nicely wrapped in colorful paper, with a red bow on top.

“Oh, thanks.” Jack grabbed the box, a bit suspicious of what was inside it. “I didn’t get yeh anythin’ though…” He blushed, noticing how he hadn’t thought about that. They had bought their friends and family gifts, but Jack hadn’t bought anything for his own boyfriend!

“Nah, don’t worry about it…” Mark chuckled, almost nervously, pressing his hands against the sides of his pants.

“Come on, Jack. Open it up!” Bob chimed in and so did the rest of the people in the room.

Jack opened the box, and there was another, smaller box inside it. Ok, weird. He opened the smaller box, finding another, even smaller box inside it. He shot Mark a glare, who seemed even more nervous than before, while the others chuckled around them.

The Star opened the box, finding another box inside, this one way smaller.

“Are yeh kiddin’ me, Mark?” Jack groaned, the whole house was full on laughing by now.

“I swear this is the last one!” Mark said quickly, smiling and raising his hand in an innocent way.

Jack gave him one more glare, before focusing on the box on his hand. It was simple, but it felt velvety under his fingers. He opened the small lid, surprised with what he found inside it.

A necklace, the chain was quite long and made of silver (Jack could feel it was real silver), and hanging from it was a big stone, apparently a turquoise, round and as blue as the sky.

Jack raised his head when hearing soft gasps from the people around him, finding all eyes stuck on him.

“Mark… Are you serious?” He heard Wade say to Mark, who looked even more nervous than he did before.

“What’s goin’ on?” Jack asked, feeling nervous and confused himself now. “Please, Mark, tell me this is not a serious celebration custom yeh didn’t tell me about…”

“No, no, it isn’t… Part of the celebration.” Mark took some steps closer, reaching a hand down to Jack and helping him stand up. “It’s something else…” He grabbed the necklace from Jack’s hand, putting the gift box aside. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while… And I honestly hope we’re on the same page about it…”

He chuckled nervously once again and the Star arched an eyebrow, confused but interested. He took a look around the room as Mark seemed to search for the right words. Bob and Wade were smiling from ear to ear; Ethan couldn’t contain his excitement, bouncing in place with Mika holding him down, smiling; Amy and Kathrin seemed to be trying to hold back giggles; Tyler and Tom shook their head slightly, with smiles on their face; and then there was Mark’s mother, who watched the scene with interest, but it was hard to read her face.

“Yes…?” Jack prompted Mark to continue.

“Well…” Mark took a deep breath, pushing his fluffy hair back. “I know that, for your people, this is not really a big deal. But… For us, this is a lot… A big choice, Jack.” Jack quickly nodded, he had gotten that from the reactions, and by now, he was feeling his Core burning warmer and faster. “And, that’s why I bought this necklace… I tried to find the most beautiful blue stone I could find. One that reminded me of your eyes…” He smiled, and it grew wider as the Star blushed a soft golden. “Jack…”

“Yes?” Jack asked, letting Mark hold his hands tightly. The Humanoid’s hands were warm and a bit sweaty.

“Gosh, just say it Mark! You’re killing us here!” Ethan whined.

“Dude, no, don’t rush me, no!” Mark threw back and he couldn’t help but laugh. Jack wanted to make a joke, but he decided to give his boyfriend some time. “As I was saying… Jack. We’ve been together for four years already. Many may think it’s not much but… I don’t think I’ve ever knew someone as much as I know you, and I don’t think I’ve ever let anyone know me as much as I let you.” He chuckled, and he was getting emotional already, of course he was. “We’ve been through some crazy adventures. We got in serious danger sometimes too. Mainly because we’re two dumbasses…”

Everybody laughed at those words and Jack couldn’t help but hold on tightly to Mark’s hand, his Core combusting faster and faster, with tiny little explosions, that were probably making his skin shine a more than usual.

“And, honestly, I would love to continue being a dumbass with you for the rest of my life. And I hope you want to do the same with me…” Mark smiled, letting go of Jack’s warm, shiny hands before he could answer, and lifted the necklace, keeping it in between them. “That’s why I want to ask you… Jack, will you marry me?”

Jack blinked once or twice. So that was it? He wanted to ask him in marriage? But of course, Jack was so stupid, he learned somewhere that marriage was a very important thing for Humanoids… To think Mark wanted to marry him, to spend the rest of his life - a mortal, finite life - with him…

“Yes…” He answered, noticing his voice cracked ever so slightly. “Yes, I want ta marry yeh…”

Mark’s smile wide, his brown eyes almost closing as he smiled from ear to ear. He quickly slipped the necklace around Jack’s neck. The blue stone resting in the center of the Star’s chest, right over his pulsating Core. And then, Mark was pulling him closer, kissing his lips. The kiss was sweet, but passionate, and Jack was so lost in it that he didn’t even remember they weren’t alone in the room, even as the others cheered loudly.

They pulled away, staring at each other eyes for a bit. Blue and brown.

“I love you.” Mark said, softly, as if he wanted only Jack to hear it.

“I love yeh too.” Jack said, smiling, feeling his skin tingly.

Their friends came closer, deciding they had enough time to themselves, and it was time to celebrate and congratulate them. Jack laughed when receiving hugs and back pats from all of Mark’s, and now his, friends.

“Mark, can I talk to you?” Mark’s mom smiled at him.

“Um, sure, mom.” Mark nodded, before leaning over to Jack and kissing his lips once again. Jack closed his eyes, but, too soon, Mark pulled away. “Be back in a bit.” And followed his mom to the kitchen.

Jack felt a bit unnerved with that. No matter how much Sunok was sweet and caring towards him, he still felt that there was something on her mind every time she saw the two of them together. He wondered if she didn’t approve them marrying…

He decided not to fret over it for the time being, after all, everybody around was happily congratulating him, leaning with curious eyes to take a closer look at the wedding necklace.

Soon enough, Mark returned from the kitchen, and Jack only noticed that when two arms surrounded his waist, pulling him against a strong chest and when soft lips pressed against his cheek. He chuckled at the feeling, and his eyes wandered over to the lady standing beside the couch. Sunok smiled and grabbed Jack’s hands.

“Welcome to the family, Jack.” She said.

**-o-**

“Mark?”

“What?” Mark looked up from the bowl of food he put down for Chica.

“Are yeh ok?” Jack asked, removing his shoes and entering home.

“Yeah?” Mark answered, thought it sounded more like a question. He took off his own shoes and closed the door, following Jack inside. And there was a smile on his lips as he put the shoes aside and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, hugging him from behind. “Why wouldn’t I be? We are engaged! Isn’t that crazy?”

Jack gave him a small smile in return, his fingers grabbing the blue stone still hanging from his neck. It was smooth and cool to the touch.

“Yeah, I guess…” But then he pulled away, turning around to force them to stare at each other eyes. “But I know yeh, Mark. What happened when yer mom called yeh over ta talk? Ye’re actin’ a bit… Different.”

Mark stared at those blue eyes, opening his mouth as if ready to start talking, but then he sighed and closed his mouth. Shaking his head, he led Jack over down the hall, hand in hand.

“I had a lot in mind…” He finally said as they walked to the bedroom.

“What did she say?” Jack pressed again, hoping he wasn’t being too nosy.

“It’s nothing to worry about, I swear.” Mark turned around, holding Jack’s hands on his.

“Okay…?” Jack said, and it was easy to see he wasn’t convinced. The Humanoid sighed and sat down on the edge of their bed, pulling the Star with him. “Mark… I’ve noticed…” He took in a deep breath. “Does she not approve our relationship?”

“No, no, she does! She totally does!” Mark said quickly. “No, she doesn’t have anything _against_ us, or something like it. It’s just...” He sighed, running his hands over his hair. “It’s about marrying…” Jack stayed silent, listening. “You know my parents divorced, Jack. I think… Mom wants me to be careful when thinking about marrying, because she doesn’t want me to go through the same things she has gone through…”

The Star nodded slowly.

“I understand…” He said and he couldn’t help but feel a bit uncomfortable.

What if… They divorced? What if things didn’t work out the way they should? Jack knew he loved Mark more than he loved anyone and that that wasn’t going to change. Changing was _hard_ for Stars. But Humanoids were a different story… What if Mark stopped loving him at some point? They have been together for only four years, who can tell he would still like Jack till the very end?

“Hey, hey, Jack.” Mark must have understood what was going on through Jack’s head as the Star’s blue eyes became vague. “Jack, look at me.” He grabbed the Star’s face with both hands, making him look up. “I love you. I really do. And I’ll repeat it to you how many times you need to hear it, but I have never, ever found someone I loved as much as I love you. I want to marry you, I want to live my whole life with you. And of that I’m certain.”

Jack smiled, blushing a soft shade of yellow. They pressed their foreheads together, as they got used doing and took a deep breath. Jack wanted to stay like that forever, and he knew he could.

“I trust yeh..” The Star said. “I love yeh too. I wanna be with yeh too.”

Mark smiled, pressing his lips on Jack’s forehead.

“Um…” He said after some seconds of silence. “Mom also talked about something else, by the way…”

“What?” Jack raised an eyebrow when hearing Mark chuckle, almost embarrassed, or nervous.

“The thing she always talks about to me, and Tom, whenever we get a girlfriend, or even a boyfriend…” The Humanoid shook his head as if he didn’t believe his own words. “She said that, as a mom, she has some ‘expectations for the future of her kids’.” Jack leaned closer, still not understanding. “She talked about having kids.”

“Oh.” Jack said, and chuckled. “So, startin’ a family, huh?”

“Yeah…” Mark laughed.

Jack nodded and he couldn’t help but laugh at it together with his now fiancé.

“So yer mother wants us ta give her some grandchildren?” He smiled.

“It’s not like, she _wants_ it, she says ‘she _would_ _like_ to have some’.” Mark shook his head.

“Well… D’yeh want kids?” Jack asked. Mark stared at him, before looking away, running a hand over his hair in an almost nervous manner. And Jack already knew the answer. “Yeh do, don’t yeh? 

“Yeah, I guess, I do…” The Humanoid gave the other a small smile. “Or maybe not. I mean… I’ll be honest…” He sighed. “I don’t know if I would be a good father, but… I would love to have kids and I would love to raise kids with you…” He blushed in a way that made Jack’s Core practically melt. “If we ever decide to adopt any, of course.”

The Star blinked once or twice, as if he wasn’t expecting the answer.

“I mean… Yeah…” He said, confused. “We can adopt… If yeh don’t want kids o’ our own.”

Mark stared at Jack for a bit, before chuckling, just as confused as the Star.

“Well, of course we would adopt, right?” He shook his head, deciding that his fiancé was playing with him. “I mean, when couples can’t have kids, they adopt. Don’t the Stars have the concept of adoption?”

“No, we do, o’ course. But…” The Star’s blue eyes shined almost sadly, much to the Humanoid’s surprise. “Don’t yeh want ta have kids with me? As in, literally, kids o’ our own blood?” There was no answer as Mark processed the words, and then Jack seemed to understand. “Mark, have we done yer research on me people?”

“Um, what…?” The red-haired asked, lost.

“Mark…” And, this time, Jack couldn’t help but smile at Mark’s obliviousness. “We can have kids. I can _get_ pregnant.”

Silence. Jack watched as Mark’s expression changed, as the information was processed and his reaction was formed. He tried not to laugh as Mark’s mouth opened and closed, like a fish, and his eyes drifted from Jack’s face to his stomach.

“Wait… You mean… You can…?”

“Yeah. I can.” Jack smiled. “So yeh can tell yer mom not ta worry about this, if she wants grandchildren, we can give her some.”

Mark continued staring, his eyes wide and mouth open, what made Jack a bit uncomfortable. But, soon enough, the Humanoid shook his head, chuckling ever so slightly and running his hands through his hair.

“Ok, ok… Let me get this straight…” He said, sounding less nervous than he sounded before. “So you’re telling me we can have biological kids?” Jack nodded. “Ok, that’s… That’s something… I mean, that’s nice, that’s really nice. That makes me happy.” He smiled, putting an arm around Jack, pulling him closer. “But…”

Jack waited.

“For now…” The Humanoid sighed. “Let’s not think about this. Let’s worry about this later.” Jack nodded, resting his head against Mark’s shoulder. “Now… Let’s focus on the wedding.”

“Of course.” Jack smiled, then pushed the Humanoid down to the bed, laying on top of him. “We can talk and decide about it when ye’re ready.”

“Are you ready?” Mark asked.

“No.” The Star said simply, his hand drawing invisible patterns on his fiancé’s shirt. “I mean, ready ta talk about it.”

“Oh, ok.” They both laughed.

There was silence between them. A comforting silence, the type the couple liked to let themselves slip into from time to time. But Jack knew the gears inside Mark’s head were working full force, thinking about that subject; he could almost hear them in the tension of Mark’s body.

“By the way…” Jack tried to change subject. “Yeh do know we have been married in Star terms fer quite a while already, right?”

“We have…?” Mark started, but then understood. “Oh, yeah, you’re right.”

They laughed together.

“So, tell me!” Jack lifted himself, using his elbow as support for his head. “How are these Clilion weddings o’ yers?”

**Author's Note:**

> And here I end my Septiplier chapter in life!  
> Once again, thank you all for the love and support!  
> 


End file.
